


Is This Our Time?

by destielshipper394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1942, Alternate Universe, M/M, Soldiers, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper394/pseuds/destielshipper394
Summary: It's 1942 and America has just joined the war. Dean is a 22 year old recruit in training, prepared to put his life on the line for his country but he has a secret. He's gay. If anyone were to find out, he'd be beaten and sent back home. One night he joins the boys for a drink in town and his life is turned upside down by a chance encounter with a stranger who figures him out. This could be either the worst or the best thing to ever happen to Dean, he just has to decide one thing. Would he rather die for his country, or live for the guy he just met?





	1. A Chance Encounter

"Faster, ladies! You wanna get shot? I don't think so! Now _move_!" Sergeant Singer yelled, his face red as he roared. His troops ran as hard as they could in the pouring rain, their clothes soaked through and their boots heavy with water. They were only training, but every single one of them took it seriously. The year was 1942 and America had joined the war only a few months ago. Many men had already been sent out to the British Isles, and soon it would be their turn. The looming deadline was ever present in their minds, some tried to forget about it and focus on their training while others could hardly wait. They were pumped and ready to go into battle.

One of those men, was 22 year old Dean Winchester. He couldn't wait to shoot some Nazi's and he was counting the days until he was handed a gun and pointed in the right direction. He grit his teeth as he pushed all of his effort into running faster, his heart pounding and his face red with effort. They were running an obstacle course and so far, even though it wasn't a race, he was winning. He scrambled over the climbing net, dropped down the other side and had barely touched the floor before he was moving again, ignoring the mud he was coated in and pushing through the blinding rain. He was almost at the end now and could see the post that marked the finish, when suddenly he tripped on a log sticking out of the mud and fell face first into the ground. 

"_Get up, Winchester!_" Singer barked as Dean grunted and shoved himself to his feet, having already been overtaken by one of the others. He roared as he belted past them, still managing to make it to the end first where he fell to his knees, breathing heavily and wiping his upper arm over his face to try and shift some of the mud. He was completely covered in it, so it made no difference.

"Damn... Dean..." his troop mate, Jack, gasped. He had finished a mere second after Dean had and now stood bent over with his hands on his knees. "I thought... I had you... right at the end!" 

"No... way!" Dean laughed, shoving him so that he fell over. "You can't... beat me..." 

"Alright girls," Singer snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Save the chit chat for later and go take a damn shower." He never was one for a 'well done' or a 'good job', but Dean knew he was impressed by them both. He had little tells that Dean had picked up on during his weeks here. The two boys gave a brief salute before being dismissed.

By the time they were showered and had gotten back to the barracks, they had been joined by the rest of their squad and it was almost time for bed. A few of the other soldiers went to bed early and tucked themselves away for the night, but Dean and a few others sat around together on a few bunks. 

"I mean, sure none of us stand a chance in a race against you, but I bet I could beat you in a fight." Luke laughed, patting Dean hard on the back as they all chirped in agreement. 

"Alright, alright." Dean held up his hands and shook his head. "Look, you just gotta work harder. I only run faster because I'm better than you-I mean, I work harder." They all laughed at his jibe as Luke punched his arm. It was all in good fun of course.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke snorted then reached into his pocket. "Well while you're busy running, I'm busy chatting up this lovely lady." He held up a small photograph of a young, beautiful woman with dark perfectly curled hair. The lads all whistled and cat called, each wanting a look at the picture so Luke passed it around. "Her name's Ellen," Luke smirked, clearly proud of himself. "She's gonna write me letters while I'm away." 

"Oh really?" Dean raised a brow as the picture circulated to him and he admired the lovely lady for a moment then passed it back to Luke, who kissed it before putting it back in his pocket. "And how did you meet her?"

"The bar in town!" Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known, the boys all went down there most nights and usually ended up coming back with tales of women they had met. "Really Dean, you should come with us. We're going tomorrow, come with us!"

"Not a chance." Dean laughed and stood up to go to his bunk. It really wasn't his kind of scene, plus he didn't really want to give away his life-long secret and if they went into town looking for girls... it was bound to come out. He wasn't into going out and looking for girls, in fact, he wasn't into girls at all. Dean had known for a long time that he was gay and had managed to hide it incredibly well. Avoiding going to the bar with the guys was one of the ways he prevented them finding out. 

"You never come with us!" Luke groaned, throwing a pillow at him. "You're so boring. Come on, just one drink. Just. One. Drink. _Just. One. Drink!_" Luke started to chant softly and the rest of the guys they were sat with joined in. Dean huffed and pushed past them, shaking his head.

"If I come out for one drink, _one drink_, will you stop asking me every time you go?" Dean folded his arms across his chest. He knew Luke enough to know that he would keep pestering. And pestering, and pestering. It was just going to be easier to go out, have one drink and then come back and leave them to hang out with the women. 

"Forever! I'll never ask you for another drink!" Luke grinned, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Ugh," Dean groaned, running a hand over his face. "Fine, _one drink_."

"Yes!" Luke and the guys cheered, prompting those that were trying to sleep to all shout at them to shut up. Luke laughed and threw an arm around Dean. "Ah shut up, you'll all have to learn to sleep through bombs soon, boys, consider this part of your training." Dean snorted and shoved Luke away.

"I mean it, one drink." Dean warned, heading over to his bunk. "And then I'm coming back here." 

"One drink, got it." Luke smirked, turning back to the rest of the guys who had started up a card game.

The next day, Dean performed his usual routine. Jump out of bed with the morning alarm, clean his bunk and get dressed, (making sure everything was ironed and polished), breakfast, drills, parade, lunch, drills, more drills and then finally shower. It was well into the afternoon before he and the other recruits were relieved, but they had plenty of time for getting ready to catch the bus into town. Dean spent some extra time in the shower, washing his hair more thoroughly than usual and making sure he was freshly shaven. Just because he wasn't planning on meeting any women didn't mean he couldn't make an effort! He donned his best uniform, gave the buttons a brief polish and tucked his cap under his arm so that he could comb his hair into a perfect swoop. He stood in front of one of the few mirrors in the barracks adjusting his uniform and fidgeting in his boots until Luke appeared at his side and slapped his shoulder.

"Boy, the ladies are gonna love you."

"I'm sure." Dean grunted, putting his cap on and raising a brow as Luke nudged it onto an angle.

"C'mon, the bus is here." He grinned and clapped his hands together, already starting to dance on the spot. "I can hear the girls calling our names!"

"Our names? What about Ellen?" Dean laughed, following his friend to the door.

"She only goes to the bar on Wednesdays. It ain't Wednesday today, my friend!"

Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing. It wasn't unheard of for the other recruits to have several girls writing to them, so it shouldn't have surprised him Luke would be any different. They made their way onto the bus and the lads all cheered as Dean stepped on, some waving their hats over their heads. Dean smirked and raised his hands to quieten them down, holding up a finger to remind them he was only coming for one drink. He sat beside Luke near the back and listened to him chatter on how he normally scored the ladies while they waited for a few more recruits who were joining them. He didn't really listen enough to remember what was said, but he feigned interest enough not to be rude. He knew he wasn't going to use any of this advice and quite honestly he couldn't wait to get back to the barracks and go to bed.

When they arrived in town, it was still a bit of a walk until they reached the bar and they drew quite a bit of attention on their way. They were already getting wolf whistles and cat calls through the streets, one or two of them being picked off by girls they had met on previous visits. Dean stuck to Luke and simply smiled politely at the girls who called out to him, nodding respectfully. He didn't notice that he was receiving the most attention, but Luke did. Luke threw his arm around Dean's shoulders and grinned as they reached the bar, already drunk on excitement.

"See? The ladies love you already and they haven't even met you!" Luke laughed, pushing through the crowd that had already gathered at the door to head inside, where the smell of cigars and alcohol spilled out into the street.

The room wasn't huge but it could hold at least a hundred people or so. There was a bar to the left with all sorts of fancy bottles and glasses lining the wall behind a rather frustrated looking bartender, a stage at the far end with a curtain over it for when they had a band, and tables and chairs lined up along the right hand wall. The centre of the room was left empty but was full of people listening to music that was being played from somewhere at the back, some dancing together while others watched and talked. Dean knew there was another barracks nearby in the opposite direction of theirs, so this explained the mixture of men here that he had never seen before, but he couldn't help wondering if any of them didn't want to be here either. He doubted it.

"Two whiskeys please!" Luke rapped his knuckles on the bar taking some change out of his breast pocket. When the bartender returned with the drinks and told him the price, Luke scowled and recoiled. "How much? It was half that, last week!"

"I've had to bump up the price," the bartender frowned, holding out his hand impatiently, "the distillery has stopped making it so they can produce alcohol for torpedo fuel, so what I've got left is all there is!"

"Bastards!" Luke handed over his money and then slid one of the glasses to Dean. "Bloody navy, ruining everything. I bet they don't even need it for the torpedoes, I bet they bloody drink it all." He scoffed and took a sip of his drink. Dean simply nodded in agreement, sipping his whiskey too and glancing around to see if there was somewhere to sit. He could see that most of the tables were occupied by men smoking and playing cards but there was one table at the far end that looked empty and secluded enough to hide away until he could go home.

"Come on." Dean gestured to the empty table and Luke nodded, so they headed over together and sat down. "So, now what?"

"Now, we wait." Luke winked and turned to face the door. There were already girls in here, but a lot of them were already fawning over the other men who were happily receiving the attention. Dean leant back in his chair and huffed, sipping his whiskey slowly. He wanted to gulp it down and be done to go back to bed but he knew if he rushed Luke would object and buy him another and he'd only end up drunker. He looked around and found himself staring at some of the other soldiers he hadn't met, wishing he could speak to them as easily as Luke could talk to the women. What a strange world it would be if he could go to that guy there and introduce himself, ask to buy him a drink and not have the shit kicked out of him. He realized he was staring quite a bit now at a soldier's ass so he scanned the rest of the room, his eyes landing on something that took him by surprise.

On the other side of the room was a young recruit, roughly the same age as him with dark tussled hair and a strong jaw. He stood leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a bottle of beer and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was handsome and definitely the kind of guy Dean would go for, but what caught Dean's eye was his stare. He was staring intensely at Dean with the most vivid bright blue eyes he had ever seen. They were hypnotizing, icy yet inviting. They drew him in, mind, body and soul. Dean couldn't tear himself away until Luke leaned over and he realized he had stopped listening.

"Helloooo? You awake in there?" Luke snorted as Dean snapped back to him, eyes wide.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"Who were you staring at? Was she pretty?" Luke grinned excitedly and tried to look across to where Dean had been looking but before he could, two girls stepped into the way. One was tall and blonde, her hair perfectly curled around her face while the other was short with dark hair tied up out of the way.

"Hello, boys," the blonde smiled, her bright red lipstick perfectly drawn on, "mind if we join you?"

"Not at all ladies," Luke scooted across to make room and kicked Dean's leg under the table to make him move too.

"Right, yeah." Dean slid over too but his attention was slowly being pulled back across the room. Despite the distraction, the blue-eyed guy was still watching him. He looked almost amused as he took his cigarette between his fingers so he could take a swig of his beer, lifting a foot up to rest it on the wall behind. He was surrounded by a few other men who were all chatting over him, but he didn't seem to be listening. Just like Dean wasn't listening to the girls who now sat with him.

"-and this here, is my pal Dean." Luke introduced him and with another kick to the leg brought Dean's attention back to the table.

"Hi." He nodded to them both briefly then shot a glare at Luke who gestured towards the dark haired girl who had chosen to sit beside him. Dean looked towards her and smiled politely, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"So Dean, do you like music?" _What a ridiculous question, who doesn't like music?_ He found himself thinking, though he simply nodded and ran his finger absent mindedly around the rim of his glass.

"Yeah, I like music."

"Well, of course, I suppose!" The dark haired girl laughed and placed her hand on his arm. He supposed she must get a lot of guys throwing themselves at her if she thought it was already about time to be touching him. _Sorry lady, I ain't your guy tonight._ He smirked to himself inwardly and stole a glance across at Luke who already had his arm around the blonde. They were talking between themselves and had already seemed to forget he was here. He looked back across the room for blue-eyes and found he was still staring. Who was this guy? And what was he staring at Dean for? He could feel himself getting rather warm now so he lifted his cap and ran a hand through his hair, much to the visible delight of the girl beside him who seemed to think his fidgeting meant he was getting comfortable. She shuffled slightly closer to him and started to tell him something about liking uniforms but he barely heard her as his attention was still on blue-eyes. He took a mouthful of his whiskey to try to settle himself and decided he would try to ignore him. Maybe he'd stop staring if Dean didn't pay him any attention? He tried to listen to what the girl beside him was telling him, something about the price of stamps? He nodded politely to pretend he was listening then glanced over at Luke who was now tongue deep in her friends mouth. Great.

"-but that's why they used pigeons, I suppose!"

"Pigeons?" Dean snapped back into the conversation, visibly confused.

"Yes, were... were you not listening?" The girl frowned, sliding away from him in annoyance.

"Honestly? I haven't heard a word you said since you sat down. I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Clearly she wasn't used to not having anyone's full attention as she gasped in incredulity and threw what was left in the bottom of her glass in his face then stormed off. It didn't even phase Luke or his girl who now was climbing into his lap, they were oblivious to the world now. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, finishing his whiskey and slamming the glass down on the table. This still didn't get Luke's attention so he simply walked away, rubbing his hand over his face as he made his way to the lavatories. This had been a stupid idea anyway, what had he thought would happen? The other guys only came here to hook up with women and he'd had no intention of that whatsoever from the start.

He burst through the door into the gents and went straight to the sinks. It was empty and although he could still hear the muffled voices from outside, he was glad of the quieter space. He started to wash his face in one of the sinks, glad it had only been juice in her glass and nothing else. Juice in his eyes was still something he'd have liked to avoided, but at least it wasn't alcohol. Dean was too preoccupied with washing his face that he barely heard the door swing, but when he straightened up and reached for paper towels to dry off he was startled to see someone stood behind him. There they were again... those icy blue eyes. Dean spun around as the stranger leant against the wall, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Did you follow me in here?" Dean scowled, glancing towards the door.

"Yes," the stranger replied, his voice gruff but appealing, "I saw that woman throw her drink at you, I wanted to see if you were alright." He shrugged and joined Dean at the sink, taking a swig of beer on his way. He put the bottle down on the sink and stubbed out his cigarette down the drain. 

"Yeah? Well, I'm fine." Dean grunted, turning to the mirror and wiping his face with the paper towels. He could see in their reflection that he was staring again so he rolled his eyes and balled up the paper in his hands then tossed it into the nearby bin. "Why do you keep staring at me?" 

"I'm curious." 

"Curious? About what?"

"About what you'd do if I kissed you." Dean froze, his face paling. _What did he just say?!_ He stared at himself in his reflection, his heart pounding in his ears. Was this a trap? Some sort of trick? Was he planning on beating him up? _Did he know?_ Impossible, how could he have known? Because he ignored some random girl? No way. Not possible.

"You wanna be careful, saying things like that." He finally uttered, looking at the strangers reflection and seeing he was looking back. Somehow this was more intense than looking directly at him. The stranger raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight closer to Dean, leaning forward on the sinks.

"Why? You gonna hit me?" 

"No." Dean couldn't tear his eyes away, he was being pulled in again. How did he do it? What was it about those eyes that hypnotized him so much? He couldn't move as the guy took a step closer to him, closing the gap between them so that their shoulders were almost touching. 

"What're you gonna do then?" His voice was low and Dean could feel his heart in his throat. Was it getting hotter in here too? He reached to his neck and tried to loosen his collar, tugging on his tie and gulping.

"I-I..." he couldn't form words anymore, his head was buzzing. Was this guy really coming onto him? Or was this still some sort of weird trap? A game? He was scared, if this was a trick then he could end up with the shit being kicked out of him and then get himself kicked out of the army. But on the other hand, this guy could be legit. He could be gay too, and he was gorgeous.

As if sensing his inner conflict, the stranger turned to face him and reached out a hand to turn Dean's head towards him. He didn't wait for confirmation, but pressed his lips against Dean's and pushed forwards. Dean stumbled backwards into the wall, his eyes wide in surprise. Was this really happening?! He could feel hands running all over him and his knees went weak, glad the guy was pressing his chest against him to hold him in place or else he might have slid down to the ground. His own hands reached out to the guys waist as he returned the kiss, finally coming to the conclusion that this definitely wasn't a trap. 

"Novak." The guy finally tore his lips from Dean's to mutter his name.

"Winchester." 

"Like the gun?" Novak snickered, his forehead pressed to Dean's. Dean nodded and went to kiss him again but paused, his eyes darting to the door. "I locked it." Novak smirked before continuing their kiss. He slid his hand around the back of Dean's neck and held him close, his other hand reaching to Dean's and guiding it around to his ass. Dean gripped his butt and pulled his body against his own, which earned him a grunt of approval. He'd never done anything like this before, but he enjoyed every second of it. Back home he'd only lived in a small town and there weren't many other guys his age, let alone gay guys. There had only really been Luke and he definitely wasn't gay. 

They kissed for what felt like all night but was barely a few more seconds until finally Novak pulled away. 

"I knew those lips would be good." he smirked, latching onto Dean's lower lip with his teeth and tugging gently. "I've been dying to kiss you all night... God, I'm so glad I was right." Novak groaned, turning his attention to Dean's neck. He loosened Dean's tie and tugged the collar down, pressing his lips to the soft exposed skin beneath and sucking on it gently. Dean felt a shudder down his spine at the strange sensation, enjoying every second of it. When Novak resurfaced, there was a perfect little red circle. He fixed Dean's collar and tightened his tie, straightening his uniform for him.

"Something to remember me by."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Dean asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"You'll have to come back and find out." Novak smirked. He turned away and grabbed his beer from the sink, heading to the door. He pulled it open and it was then that Dean realized it hadn't been locked at all. 

"You said-"

"What's life without risk?" Novak winked and grinned, then headed back out into the bar, leaving Dean alone once again. He took a deep breath and turned to himself in the mirror, fidgeting with his cap and shifting his weight from side to side. Did that really just happen? Or did he just imagine that whole thing? This seemed like it was going to be dangerous, if he was willing to take risks like that, was he really any good for Dean? The amount of trouble they could have been in... all for one kiss? But what a kiss... Dean could still feel his stomach flipping and he felt like he was going to pass out with excitement. He had to come back tomorrow, he had to find Novak again. _I want that kiss again..._


	2. The Safe House

The next day, Dean was flustered. He couldn't wait to get the day over and done with so that he could get to the bar tonight. He hadn't told Luke yet that he was going, in case he chickened out last minute. Novak had been pretty reckless with the whole not locking the door thing and Dean hadn't decided yet if it was worth taking any more risks. The army was his life, he had trained so hard to be here and yet now, here was some guy he'd met in a bar once, shared one kiss with, and he was toying with the idea of letting him distract him? No, he wouldn't go. He'd just forget about him and return to his training. But those eyes, that kiss... he could still taste his tongue in his mouth, the lingering taste of tobacco and alcohol that he had craved so much last night. Yes, he would go. At least once more if only to explain to Novak he wasn't ready to put everything on the line for him.

Dean flip-flopped back and forth between going and not going for the entire day. By the time lunch came around and he sat down to eat his beans with the other guys, he had lost count of how many times he had changed his mind. 

"Hey, you okay?" Luke questioned as Dean pushed his beans around his tray. "You've been weird all morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean nodded, not looking up from his food.

"Come to think of it, you were weird last night, too!" Dean cringed, he hadn't told Luke anything about what happened after he disappeared of course, they hadn't had any time to talk throughout the morning and by the time Luke had stumbled to bed last night, Dean had been asleep in his bunk. "Where did you go?"

"I just came straight back here." Dean shrugged, figuring Luke had been too wrapped up in the blonde to have even noticed what time he left.

"You're a bad liar, Winchester." Luke snorted, shovelling beans into his mouth. "I saw you go, y'know!" 

"Oh you did, huh? That's a surprise, I didn't know you had x-ray vision." Dean raised a brow and smirked, pursing his lips and mocking Luke by pretending to kiss the air much to the entertainment of their peers who laughed and wooped. Luke laughed too and punched Dean's arm playfully.

"Hey, I came up for air eventually!" He grinned proudly. "I saw you come out of the back looking all flustered. Did you leave her in there to get her breath back?" He elbowed Dean's side and smirked, they were all looking at him now wanting to hear the juicy details. "And don't think I didn't see that hickey on your neck this morning!" 

"Hickey?" Dean frowned, then it dawned on him. The little red mark Novak had left, '_to remember me by_', Luke must have seen it while they were getting dressed. "Right, yeah... I uh..." He could feel his cheeks burning now, he was never any good at making up a lie on the spot. Luckily, his friend took pity on him.

"Alright, alright. I won't make you kiss and tell." He winked and pulled Dean into a headlock, ruffling his hair. "You can keep your secret lady a secret!" The boys all laughed, including Dean, though he laughed more out of relief. He was lucky Luke was too interested in himself to really want details. He gratefully let the conversation change and went back to his beans while the boys all discussed what they had done last night, this thoughts going back to Novak and again debating with himself whether he should go again.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly and again Dean went straight to the showers after being relieved. He had decided he would go, now that the boys all thought he had a lady in the bar somewhere waiting for him, it would be better if he at least pretended he was going back to see her again. Little did they know, they weren't too far from the truth. In the shower, he scrubbed at his skin until it was red raw, making sure every speck of dirt was gone. He wanted to make sure he was perfect, taking extra care whilst shaving so that his skin was silky smooth. When he returned to the barracks, he once again stood in the mirror like yesterday, only this time he was nervous and scared. Was this really the right decision? Well, too late now...

"I'm so glad you're coming out with us again, Dean." Luke called from his bunk, lacing up his boots. "I always worried maybe there was something going on, like you didn't wanna come hang out with the ladies with us!" He laughed, unaware of how accurate he was. 

"Really?" Dean faked a laugh, walking back to the bunks and sitting opposite Luke.

"Yeah, one of the guys even said once 'huh, maybe he's gay!' so I set him straight." He beamed proudly and reached over to pat his friend on the shoulder. "I told him, if anyone would have figured that out by now, it'd be me. I've known you for years, I think I'd know if you were gay." He laughed again and bent down to lace up his other boot, missing look of concern on Dean's face. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he told him right now. _Actually, I am gay. You missed it._ Would he tell on him? Would he keep it a secret? He was his best friend, but that was a risk he definitely couldn't take.

"Hurry up and finish tying your boots, we'll miss the bus." Dean stood up and started towards the door, not listening to the protests of Luke who wanted him to wait. He couldn't sit and wait through this conversation, it was awkward and he knew he'd run out of answers. Better to avoid it.

By the time they got to town, Dean was fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Calm down, would you? I'm sure she's at the bar waiting for you already." Luke grinned, elbowing his side. They clambered off the bus and began the walk through town, but half way there the heavens opened and it began to rain. They broke into a sprint, laughing jovially as they took off through the streets. There were no girls to whistle at them tonight, they were all tucked away inside out of the rain. Dean was the fastest out of all of them and made it to the bar first, but still ended up soaking wet and was frustrated that he had spent so long making sure he looked his best only to end up soggy. 

"Typical." He groaned to himself, though he did laugh when Luke came in behind him dripping wet. "Still think the ladies are gonna climb all over you tonight?"

"Of course!" Luke snorted, wiping his hand across his face. "What's better than a man in uniform? A _wet_ man in uniform!" He winked and slid past Dean to the bar. "Two of your finest beers! As long as they haven't doubled in price too?" 

Dean paid for their drinks since it was his turn and then looked around. Was he here yet? Was he even coming? Of course, will all the back and forth he had done today he hadn't even considered what if Novak wasn't coming? He had to, he'd been the one yesterday who had been so forward, he'd initiated everything... he'd be here. He had to be. They found an empty table and sat down, Dean taking a long swig of his beer, much to Luke's surprise. He said nothing though and turned his attention to a few girls who were stood in a group nearby. 

Dean once again scanned the room, hoping to catch those blue eyes peering out at him through the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was disappointed but part of him was slightly relieved. Maybe it was for the best? Maybe this meant Novak wasn't willing to risk it either and this was better for both of them? 

"I'm gonna go see how many of those girls I can convince to write to me." Luke smirked, not waiting for an answer from Dean before getting up and disappearing into the crowd. Dean sighed and sat back in his chair, taking another drink of his beer and contemplating how long he should wait before giving up. Before he had reached a conclusion, someone sat down opposite him.

"Are you always wet, Winchester?" 

Dean snapped to attention at the sound of that familiar sultry voice and realised who had sat across from him. _Novak!_ He tried to withold his excitement as he stared across the table into those vivid eyes, feeling his face flush under the intense gaze. 

"It's raining," he uttered, his heart flipping in his chest, "I thought you weren't coming." He lowered his voice and glanced across at Luke, hoping he wouldn't come back to the table.

"And miss seeing you? Not a chance." Novak winked and Dean could feel himself turning to jelly. What was it about this man that made him so... vulnerable?! He wanted nothing more than to dive across the table, grab him close and kiss him hard, but he knew there was no way no one wouldn't see that. Dean took a swig of beer and almost choked on it as he felt Novak's foot brush against his leg purposefully sliding upwards. It was as if he knew the affect he was having on Dean, every glance, every touch was like torture, not being able to get closer to him... 

"Don't... you're driving me crazy..." Dean whispered under his breath. Novak raised a brow and smirked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do." Dean grunted, fidgeting in his seat. "You know exactly what you're doing." 

"So if I told you I knew a place we could go... would you join me?" This was it. This was the moment Dean had been thinking about all day. Would he run the risk of going with him and being wreckless, potentially getting caught? He didn't know him well enough to trust him yet, maybe he was self destructive and wanted to be caught? Or did he play it safe and stay here in the bar? He knew if he didn't go, he'd forever wish he had... 

"Yes." Dean nodded finally. Novak jumped to his feet and without a word, walked away. Dean presumed he was to follow, so he downed the rest of his beer and followed after him, not even thinking of Luke and whether or not he saw him leave. He followed him out of the bar and was relieved to see it had stopped raining, at least they wouldn't get any wetter than he already was. Novak was already half way down the street, so Dean jogged to catch up with him, glancing behind to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

"Where are we going?

"You'll see." Novak took his cigarette and matches out of his pocket, lighting one up. Once again he offered one to Dean who refused. "Don't you smoke?"

"Not really, I used to bum one or two from Luke but I couldn't really get the hang of it." Novak laughed and took a drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose. His laughter was entoxicating and Dean couldn't help but smile. They continued down the street until Novak turned a corner down an alleyway lined with the back doors of houses, it was dark and Dean could barely see, but his guide seemed to know exactly where they were going. He stopped suddenly outside what seemed a random door, stepped up onto the step and rapped his knuckles on the wood in an obvious coded pattern. Three times, pause, then once more. He looked down at Dean with a sly smile, cigarette held between his lips while they waited. After a moment, there was a sort of scuffling from inside and the sound of several locks opening before the door slowly opened and light seeped out.

A woman with long blonde hair, roughly in her late 30's, peered out cautiously then swung the door wide open at the sight of Novak.

"Cas!" She smiled, arms open wide so that he could step in and hug her. "What a lovely surprise! I haven't seen you all week! Don't you bring that smoke in here, mind. You know I hate them." 

"Hey Mary, sorry," Novak let go of her, tossed his cigarette into the street and then turned to Dean, "this is Winchester. We okay hanging out here?" Mary now noticed there was another person in the alleyway and ushered him in, smiling widely. 

"Of course! Stay as long as you like, do you boys want a drink or anything?" She closed the door behind Dean who was incredibly confused. "There's a few others here already but they're all in the living room." 

"No, we're good I think, thanks." Novak shook his head and gestured towards the stairs, turning his attention back to Dean. "We'll have some privacy upstairs." Dean cautiously looked at Mary who was now putting all the locks back on the door. "Don't worry about her, she knows I'm gay. So are all the other guys sat in her living room." 

"Other guys?" Dean frowned, looking at Mary who now slid past him, taking hold of his hand as she went. She lead him to a door further along the hall way and pushed it open. Inside were five young men, all in recruit uniforms, some on the couch and some sat on the floor. Two of them he recognised from his own barracks! They stared up at him, clearly as surprised to see him there as they were to see him. 

"Dean Winchester?" One of them stood up from the floor and crossed the room towards him. 

"Jack?" Dean stared slack jawed, "I had no idea..."

"I had no idea you were either!" Jack laughed, shaking Dean's hand. "I would never have guessed. All those times you didn't want to come out with us, I thought you just wanted to focus on training. If I knew this was why, I'd have told you weeks ago!" 

Dean laughed and instantly felt more at ease. There was someone he knew here, now he wasn't surrounded by total strangers. Not that he didn't trust Novak, but if Jack had been coming here for weeks and still hadn't been found out, then it must be safe. Novak slid his hand onto Dean's shoudler and he remembered why he was here, to have some time alone with him. He said his goodbyes to Jack, waved to the other recruit he recognised and then headed back out into the hall.

"Feel better now?" Novak questioned as they headed to the stairs. Mary had disappeared somewhere else into the house, probably waiting to see if any more men turned up for a place to hide for the night.

"Yeah, I think so..." Dean nodded, following Novak to one of the rooms upstairs. He switched on the dim light and Dean found himself in a bedroom. It was decorated sparingly, so it was obviously not where Mary slept. A double bed with flowery covers, bare walls, a single dresser, and dark heavy curtains blocking the window, presumably to stop anyone seeing inside. Dean looked at the bed nervously as Novak sat down on it and patted the space beside him.

"I'm not gonna bite, y'know," Novak chuckled, "and don't assume just because we're in a bedroom, that's why I've brought you here." He frowned and took Dean's hand as he sat beside him. "This is just the only place we can be us without having to worry about someone catching us. Not that I'd say no..." He winked, his voice had softened now and Dean could feel the heavy pull towards him, like gravity dragging him closer. 

"I know." Dean nodded, but now that they were alone he felt just like he had in the lavatory yesterday, nervous yet excited. He breathed in the heavy scent of smoke and alcohol as he shuffled closer. "So, Cas?" He questioned, remembering what Mary had called him at the door. 

"Castiel Novak," he nodded, reaching up to take Dean's soggy cap off. "It's kind of a religious name, I think. Ironic really seeing as I grew up to like boys." He snorted and shook his head. "And you're Dean, huh?" 

"Yeah," Dean nodded then rolled his shoulders. "It's not religious or anything, just Dean. I still grew up to like boys, ironic or not." They both laughed and Dean relaxed. He felt more comfortable with him now that they were in private and he knew he wasn't going to rat him out. He fidgeted a little, only now noticing how uncomfortable he was physically in his soggy uniform. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he watched Dean take off his tie and shuffled closer, the mood suddenly shifting as their hips pressed together. 

"Now, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to get out of those soggy clothes. I'm sure Mary has something dry you could put on." He reached out to toy with the top button of Dean's uniform, Dean holding his breath as Castiel pushed the brass button through the hole with a soft _pop_. "You don't want to spend the night in soggy clothes, do you?" 

"No, I guess not." Dean lowered his voice, his eyes staring at Castiel intensely as he moved to the second button.

Castiel nodded and began to slowly undo the rest of the buttons, taking his time so as to savour the moment. Once he reached the bottom, he purposefully brushed his hand across the top of Dean's groin while he undid the last button, sending a spark of electricity through his body with the brief touch. Castiel dragged Dean's shirt off and Dean could hear his breath tremble with anticipation. It was the first time he'd seen or heard anything of Castiel's excitement towards him and just the sound of it made him quiver. 

Dean helped him to take off his tank top, revealing his bare skin beneath. Castiel ran his hands over Dean's chest slowly, the soft surface still damp from the moist clothes. With every touch, he could feel himself being pulled further under Castiel's spell. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed while his belt was undone, lifting his hips slightly to make it easier to pull his trousers down. He knew Castiel had no intention of finding him more clothes to put on, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted Castiel, _craved_ him. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life, this was what he wanted. 

Castiel knelt between Dean's legs and pulled his boots off, tossing them side so that he could fully remove Dean's pants. He set them out neatly on the floor beside his shirt so they could dry then stood over Dean and looked down at him. There was that stare, two piercing blue eyes that Dean felt could see his very soul. He knew exactly what he was thinking, because he was thinking it too. They were alone, on a bed. He was almost naked and they weren't going to be disturbed. When would they get an opportunity like this again? Castiel started to undo his own buttons, but when Dean sat up and tried to help, he shoved him back hard to lay down again. 

"Stay." It was a command and Dean had to obey. He was breathing heavily now, a mix of anticipation, excitement and fear. He'd never done this before, with anyone. He'd never so much as kissed a boy, let alone been naked with one. He wasn't sure if Castiel knew this but he wasn't about to interrupt him. Dean watched as Castiel threw his shirt across the room and kicked off his boots, his actions starting to get a little hasty now. His eyes drifted to the bulge in Dean's pants, biting his lip hungrily. 

"Castiel," Dean was getting nervous now, he had to tell him, "I've never..." Castiel shook his head and crawled on top of Dean, holding his weight up on his elbows.

"I know." Castiel planted his lips on Dean's, not letting him continue. It was glaringly obvious Dean had never had sex before, everything about him in the last five minutes had screamed virgin. "Just relax, we'll go slow..." Dean nodded and closed his eyes as Castiel started to lay kisses along his neck. He slowly lowered his weight down ontop of him, their hips pressing together. Dean let out a soft groan as the pressure on his groin sent a wave of pleasure through him. 

"Cas..." he whimpered, sliding his hands around Castiel's body and lifting one of his legs to wrap it around his waist and pull him downwards. Castiel started to nibble at his collarbone and began to grind his hips slowly against Dean's, spurred on by the moans that came from his lips. 

"Hush..." Cas whispered against his neck, "You don't want to let the others hear you, do you?" he grinned mischeiviously and pressed down again, watching Dean squirm and bite down on his lower lip so as not to make another sound. "Good." He lowered his lips to Dean's chest, gliding across the skin softly and letting his hot breath trail over the smooth mounds of his muscles. When he reached his nipple, he circled his tongue around it slowly until it perked up stiffly, nipping at it lightly and then moving to do the same to the other one. Dean whimpered again and struggled to keep his composure, he'd never felt such a sensation before. Every touch, every breath, it sent shivers through his entire body. It was like he was an instrument and Castiel was playing a symphony. 

Castiel lifted his body up to make space between them and his hand started to slowly slide down Dean's body, pausing at the waistband of his pants. He looked up at Dean, waiting for permission then entered the fabric once he nodded. His fingers searched and then finally landed on the tight muscle that pulsed beneath his touch. He grabbed hold of Dean's dick and gave a gently squeeze. Dean couldn't hold it in, he gasped and moaned softly, his back arching under the pleasure. He'd touched himself before, every guy did, but it was so different when someone else did it...

Starting to slowly pump his dick, Castiel sat up so that he could look down and watch Dean. He tugged on his pants to pull them out of the way more and started to speed up, enjoying every sound that Dean produced. He started to get louder, so Cas slowed and whispered down at him.

"Quiet." Again, this was another command that Dean had to obey, so he bit down on his lip and gripped the bed sheets beneath him. He could feel the pressure building in his body, every fibre of his being absolutely electric with pleasure as Castiel worked him faster and harder, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Finally Dean couldn't take it any longer and he had to bite down into his forearm to stop himself from crying out as he exploded all over Castiel's hand. His body trembled with wave after wave of pleasure, his hips bucking upwards into the hand that was still gripping him tightly. 

Finally as the trembling stopped, Castiel let go of him and Dean watched as he licked the hot white substance from his fingers, his hypnotic eyes staring down at him intensely. Dean shivered as the last endorphins rushed through him and he slid his arms around Castiel as he lay down on top of him. 

"Holy shit..." Dean gasped, his breath heavy and his heart still pounding. "I had no idea... it could be like that." 

"With me baby, every time is like that." Cas grinned, nibbling at Dean's strong jawline. Dean slid his hands down Castiel's back, searching for his ass and squeezing gently. 

"Well, I want to do this every damn night." Dean grunted, closing his eyes. Cas laughed softly and rolled over, pulling Dean so that he lay on top. 

"Then we will, you don't have to meet me at the bar. You can meet me here." Castiel smiled, running his fingers lightly up and down Dean's back. "Mary will let you in any day of the week, even if I'm not here." 

Dean nodded and nuzzled into Castiel's neck. He never wanted to leave, this was where he felt like he should stay forever. This was exactly where he belonged, it felt like he was finally himself. He had been pretending for so long, it was so freeing to let himself be the real Dean, like a huge weight off his shoulders. He took a deep breath as he could feel a lump growing in his throat, but Cas seemed to sense something was going on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Castiel took Dean's chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his face towards his own. There were tears starting in Dean's eyes and Cas immediately sat up. "What's wrong? Shit, did I hurt you? Did I go too fast? I'm sorry, I didnt mean to pressure you-"

"No!" Dean protested, shaking his head and laughing a little. He ran the back of his hand across his eyes and then pushed Cas back to lay down again. "No, that was amazing, I promise. I'm happy, not sad." He couldn't help smiling at Castiel's confused expression, his nose crinkled so cutely when he was puzzled. "It's just... I've never told anyone I'm gay. I've never been my real self, I've never been close to anyone like this, I just feel so free and it's amazing. _You're_ amazing." 

Cas pulled him down into his arms and hugged him tightly, his fingers curling in his hair as he held Dean close.

"Well, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't be yourself here." Cas frowned, his voice low against Dean's ear. "This place is ours, it's a safe place where we can be whoever we want to be. Even if you want to come here and not be with me, you can come here and hang out with the other guys, even with Mary! This is a place for us all to be ourselves, there's no hiding here." 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as Cas pulled the blanket across them both. Just because he was still half dressed didnt mean Dean's naked body wouldn't get cold soon. Dean felt safe, as though everything outside of that room didn't exist. There was no army, no war, no homophobia. Just him, Cas and the bed. The world outside could wait, the real Dean wasn't ready to hide again yet.


End file.
